battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
L85
The L85 is a weapon in the British SA80 family, variations of which are featured in the Battlefield series. It is a selective-fire, gas-operated, bullpup assault rifle chambered for the 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge. The L85 serves as the basis of the other firearms in the SA80 family, such as the L98A1 single-shot training rifle, the L98A2 semi automatic cadet GP rifle, the L86 LSW (Light Support Weapon), and the L22 Carbine. The L85 that players see in-game is the "A2" variant, upgraded by the German company Heckler & Koch from the original Enfield design. Battlefield 2 The L85A1 (referred to in the game files as SA80A2'''Game file for the L85A2 is named "gbgr_sa80a2_l85" ) is a Tier One unlock for the Medic Kit and the primary weapon for the European Union Assault Class (details below). It features a SUSAT scope instead of the iron sights. The scope is very useful as it has a good 3x magnification, which is perfect for the rifle as it is very accurate. Some players feel that the high-precision sight seen through the scope makes the weapon appear more accurate than it actually is. As a matter of fact, its ability to accurately hit targets at some distance in full-auto firing mode is lost after more than three shots have been fired in full-auto. The G36E is more accurate, although it doesn't mount any scope. L85 BF 2.jpg|A player equipped with a L85A1. sa80susat.png|The L85A1's SUSAT scope screen029.png|Reloading the L85A1 Battlefield 2: Euro Force The '''L85A2 is found in Battlefield 2: Euro Force. It is used by the EU Assault Kit. The L85A2 is different from its A1 counterpart as it has a black handguard with RIS rails attached instead of the green handguard. The greenish areas of the weapon look paler than the L85A1. Also, the L85A1 has its magazine painted with camouflage while the L85A2's has normal paint. The L85A2 is also slightly longer than its A1 counterpart, due to the special handguard. The difference in optics between the two guns is major; the original L85 uses a SUSAT scope while the EU's counterpart uses the L85's optional carry handle iron sights, which are similar in design to the USMC's M16A2. The biggest difference however, is that the EU Assault Kit version features the AG-36 grenade launcher, while the A1 does not. File:L85 BF2.png|The Assault version of the L85A2. L85 IS BF2.jpg|The L85A2's iron sights. screen049.png|Reloading the L85A2 Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat's singleplayer, the L85A2 is issued to NATO assault-class soldiers during In and Out. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30 round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with its ACOG-like scope. It also has an M203 attached to it, though it is originally unusable. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large amount of enemies. In multiplayer, it is issued to the EU Assault kit and can be used similarly to how it's used in singleplayer. Battlefield 3 Part of the SA80 family, the L85 is the standard assault rifle of the British armed forces. -Battlelog description The L85A2 is an assault rifle featured in the multiplayer of Battlefield 3, available for unlock as a part of the Back to Karkand expansion pack. The weapon bears numerous similarities to the AK-74M in terms of handling, with the same rate of fire and similarly low recoil, but the L85 has a tendency to drift up and left rather than up and right, and is harsher in doing so than the AK-74M. Additionally, it has the highest spread recovery rate of all of the assault rifles. It can be unlocked by completing the Professional Russian assignment which was also included in the Back to Karkand expansion; the assignment consists of obtaining 100 assault rifle kills, 20 M320 kills (contrary to its battlelog description, the M320 need not be underslung and grenade rounds are not mandatory), and 5 victories in Squad Deathmatch, which is a lot harder than it looks. The weapon shares the same unlocks and attachments as the other assault rifles, and like all other bullpup weapons cannot accept the M26 MASS or M320 as underslung attachments. Unlocks *Heavy Barrel *Foregrip *Tactical Light *Reflex *Bipod *Suppressor *Holographic Sight *Deployable Bipod *ACOG *IRNV Scope *Kobra *M145 Machine Gun Optic *PKA-S *PK-A *PKS-07 *PSO-1 *6x Rifle Scope *Flash Suppressor *Laser Sight References Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Back to Karkand